Insanity Prevails
by Human Chew Toy
Summary: This is what comes of an anguished authors mind in a moment of boredom. Be careful...It gets scary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: lalala, I'm bored.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Kenshin: Look everyone, Someone is reading, that they are!!  
  
Sano: *looks up from newspaper* Tally HO! Fetch my slippers Fifi! *wiggles feet*  
  
Kenshin: ORO? ME? Uh, No.  
  
Kaoru: *walking on hands* Look! I could be in the circus! What do you think about that Kenshin? *obviously baiting Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: *looks confused* ORO! Sessha is confused, but sessha's really not, he just pretends to be that way so that everyone will think he's stupid.  
  
Kaoru: *pauses* Oh.  
  
Sano: WHAT? FIFI! FETCH NOW!!! *blows dog whistle*  
  
Inuyasha: Do you have to be so damn loud? *covers ears*  
  
Kaoru: *standing on feet now* Ohhhh.DUDE! *plays with Inuyasha's ears*  
  
Inuyasha: What is it with the ears?  
  
Kenshin: *growls* I don't know but I don't like it.  
  
Sano: FIFI! FETCH!  
  
Kenshin: *To kaoru* Can I kill him?  
  
Inuyasha: Please?  
  
Kaoru: No. You promised you wouldn't! OH! And Kenshin, you PROMISED that you would give me your credit card!!! NOW HAND IT OVER! *demands credit card*  
  
Kenshin: ORO! The bouncers at the Akebeko cut it into little pieces Miss Kaoru, but you can have the confetti! *throws confetti into air*  
  
*Aoshi runs in, dressed in pink Hawaiian shirt an orange fluorescent vest, and bright neon green spandex*  
  
Aoshi: YAY!!! CONFETTI!!! *ances in credit card confetti*  
  
Saitou: *gathers pieces of credit card* *mutters to self* I'll figure out his PIN number, then I'll max out his already maxed out card, then I'll RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHA-ahem-ha. Ha.  
  
Aoshi: *smiles suggestively at Kaoru* WILL STRIP FOR CONFETTI!  
  
Kaoru: o.o *digs rapidly through pockets*  
  
Kenshin: *laced heavily with sarcasm* As MUCH as I would like to see that, I have no more confetti.  
  
Saitou: *looks up quickly* YAOI HENTAI! AHHHHH! *runs away, throwing credit card confetti everywhere*  
  
Aoshi: CONFETTI YAY! *starts dancing*  
  
Kenshin: *smacks forehead*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, do you have something to tell us? *continues digging through Kimono trying to find confetti* Will money work?!  
  
Aoshi: You want a cookie! I got your cookie RIGHT HERE! *dances*  
  
Kaoru: o.o  
  
Kenshin: GOD Aoshi stop that! You'll corrupt me!  
  
Aoshi: OH yeah, OH yeah...  
  
Kaoru: *giggles* OH yeah...  
  
Kenshin: *growls* Uh, NO.  
  
Inuyasha: You guys are weird.  
  
*enter Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *gasp*  
  
Kaoru: ??  
  
Miroku: Beautiful damsel.  
  
Kaoru: *tries to pull hand from Miroku's grasp* Yes? *glares at Kenshin* HE thinks I'm beautiful. *hmph*  
  
Miroku: I have a wind-tunnel in my hand. One day, it will devour me whole. If I do not have an heir to take my place, the evil Naraku will triumph o'er my family again. Do you pity a poor lost soul like me?  
  
Kaoru: o.o Oh you poor man.  
  
Miroku: *grins on the inside* Would you do me this slight favor then?  
  
Kaoru: ^-^ Sure!  
  
Miroku: Will you bear me a child so that in the event that I am defeated he may destroy Naraku?  
  
Kenshin: ORO! MISS KAORU NOOOOOO!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, just listen to the poor man! He needs help!  
  
Inuyasha: *cough* LIAR *cough*  
  
Sano: FIFI! I told you to get my slippers.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh give it a rest. I'm not Fifi.  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru if he doesn't let go of you I will be forced to remove his hands from his body.  
  
Kaoru: But he NEEDS my HELP!  
  
Miroku: YEAH! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kaoru: Come along.  
  
Miroku: Really?  
  
Kaoru: Not a chance loser.  
  
Miroku: I figured. At least you didn't hit me!  
  
Sano: Where are my slippers? FIFI!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaoru: YET! *chases with bokken*  
  
Miroku: I didn't know such lovely ladies could be so violent!  
  
*enter Megumi*  
  
Miroku: *stops running and gets clobbered by Kaoru*  
  
Megumi: KAORU! YOU'RE SO VIOLENT! YOU HURT THE HOT-I MEAN THE VISITOR!  
  
Miroku: *voice muffled by ground* Diff Saa Juff Saff I waff hoft?!  
  
Megumi: ME? Never? Ohhohoho!  
  
Inuyasha: *examines claws* So, Battousai, who's the new freak?  
  
Sano: FETCH THE SLIPPERS FIFI!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I refuse to comment. *crosses arms*  
  
Kenshin: Do even people from different animes get to call me Battousai? That's like using my word!! NOT COOL!  
  
Inuyasha: Geez, Keep your shirt on!  
  
Miroku: PLEASE! *to Megumi* Beautiful damsel.  
  
Kaoru: DON'T LISTEN MEGUMI! DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES!  
  
Megumi: I can't help it, they're soo beautiful..  
  
Kenshin: Not again.  
  
Inuyasha: Looks like it.  
  
Sano: SLIPPERS! FIFI FETCH!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/N: Lookit! I'm bored still! If you want more insanity, just review!  
  
*Next time on Insanity Prevails*  
  
Kenshin: I DON'T HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM!  
  
Kaoru: Looks to me like you do! *Vein pops out in forehead*  
  
Vash: You sure don't look very...un-angry mister.  
  
Sano: YOU! You will lick my toes now!  
  
Vash: What!? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well, It's been a while since I wrote more of this. I GOT A PUPPY TODAY! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK...or anything else that might appear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kenshin: *watches the cast of Inuyasha leave* Thank God. I thought they would NEVER leave! *sighs and looks to Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: *is balancing a chopstick on her nose* Mmmmhm...  
  
Yahiko: WAH! I AM AN ANNOYINGLY PRE-PUBESCENT BOY! YOU'RE ALL WEAK! I AM THE STRONGEST!!! *parades proudly around the dojo, accidentally running into Kaoru and knocking the chopstick off her nose*  
  
Kaoru: MOU! YOU STUPID! *clobbers with bokken* TAKE! *swings bokken* THIS!  
  
Yahiko: *does a perfect imitation of Kenshin's swirly eyes*  
  
Kenshin: Is nothing holy?! I can't even have my own EYE THING!  
  
Kaoru: *looks at Kenshin calmly and does a double backflip*  
  
Sano: *with British accent* I DARE SAY STOP THIS MADNESS!  
  
Everyone: *stops and stares at Sano*  
  
*5 years later*  
  
Sano: ...What??  
  
Kenshin: *blink, blink* *gasp* Mu...st...have...COFFEE CREAMER!!!! *runs in circles*  
  
Kaoru: *stares* Hey...Kenshin has a beard...a very RED....LONG....beard. ^- ^ COOLNESS! I WANT IT! Oh Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! *pulls out electric razor and chases*  
  
Razor: If I'm electric, how are you hoping to use me?  
  
Kaoru: AH! *accidently drops in a bucket of water*  
  
Kenshin: CREAMER!!! *runs into pole* *loud ring fills the air as Kenshin falls backwards* Orororooooo....  
  
*The entire dojo collapses around him.*  
  
Sano: Hm. Glad you got that central air you've been talking about, Kenshin. *picks up Yahiko by the foot and bashes him headfirst against the ground a few times*  
  
Yahiko: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Sano: I dunno.  
  
Kaoru: *finally stops staring at the bucket and notices the dojo in shambles* KENSHIN!!! YOU KILLED IT!  
  
Kenshin: @.@ Orororororooooooo....  
  
*Suddenly, a hugantic UFO floats over the remains of the dojo. Aoshi beams down, wearing Jedi clothing.*  
  
Aoshi: The force is strong here... *mysterious Jedi look*  
  
Sano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO*gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TAKE ME AGAIN! I CAN'T STAND THE INSANITY! *faints* *stands up* *faints* *stands up* *faints* stands up* *repeats 5000000000000000000000000 times*  
  
Kenshin: *stands up as Sano is falling down* I WILL THWART THEE EVIL ALIEN CONNESUIR! *draws neon purple foam noodle*  
  
Aoshi: *silent* *Draws neon teal foam noodle*  
  
Kaoru: *looking back at bucket* Hey Sano, will you get this razor out of the bucket?  
  
Sano: *lying on the ground* *blink, blink*  
  
Shishio: *appears suddenly* MUAHAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHA, MUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAheheheheheheheheheheh....*giggles insanely*  
  
Kenshin: *looks to Aoshi*  
  
Aoshi: *closes his eyes* May the tofu be with you.  
  
Kenshin: Wha--?  
  
Aoshi: We have to fight. Together.  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok.  
  
Shishio: MUAHAHAHAHAHheh...heh...heh....LOOKIT! *draws neon pink foam noodle that burns to a crisp immediately* *frowns* *grins* OH WELL!!! *laughs and draws another noodle from thin air*  
  
Kaoru: Sano, I really need this raz--wait...where'd Kenshin's beard go?  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi: *attack, yelling the exact same battle cry* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DIE EVIL SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE!  
  
Kaoru: Oh...what's this? *picks up feather* *tickles Sano* HEH.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi: *beat Shishio savagely with noodles* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!  
  
Shishio: NOOOOOOO! I'm MELTING! AHHHHH! *melts*  
  
Aoshi: Vanquished, he is. Evil, he was, but remembered he will be.  
  
Kenshin: You are just weird.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WELL THAT'S THAT! *laughs* HEH. SO BORED! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow...I'm a freak LOL!  
  
_Disclaimer:_ WooTwOOt. Yeah, RK isn't mine.  
  
  
  
Kenshin: I never really realized how short Sano's pants are...  
  
Sano: It's because of these! :::strips shirt off, exposing bright pink neon suspenders:::  
  
Yahiko: :::snorts::: Oh, those are manly.  
  
Sano: :::ties Yahiko in a tree using his pink suspenders:::  
  
Yahiko: HEY!  
  
Kaoru: :::whacks all three with bokken, for no real reason:::  
  
All: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
  
Kaoru: :::shrug::: Passive Aggressive?  
  
Kenshin: We need a fish tank.  
  
All: ORO!  
  
Kenshin: STOP USING MY WORDS! :::sits down and huddles in fetal position, sucking his thumb and rocking:::  
  
Yahiko: :::thrashes from tree:::  
  
Kaoru: :::gets out stick::: Pinata?  
  
Aoshi: :::randomly appears and whacks Kenshin with miscellaneous foam noodle:::  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Kaoru: Bye Aoshi! :::waves:::  
  
Aoshi: :::is gone:::  
  
Sano: I know what it is...I'm sober...this is all because I'm sober...MUST...HAVE....SAKE!  
  
Yahiko: Hey Sano, I dare you to eat this cicadia... :::holds up praying mantis::: :::somehow got out of tree:::

Mantis: I am a praying mantis you NUMBSKULL!  
  
Sano: OK! :::eats mantis:::  
  
Praying Mantis: :::does praying mantis::: WHAAAAAA!  
  
Sano: :::explodes::: :::reappears in a shimmery vortex::: Whoa...I just went Final Fantasy...  
  
Sesshoumaru: You are incredibly dense. Bow before me and worship my...:::looks around:::...my...fluffy.  
  
Kaoru: We've already been visited by the Inuyasha cast. Go home.  
  
Sesshoumaru: That's not fair! They never tell me anything! Why's the anime named after him anyhow? So what if he's the main character, not really but kind of, I want to be a main character. Can we make a new anime called Sesshoumaru?  
  
All: No.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Darn it!  
  
Ugly monsters that seem to always follow Sesshoumaru: RAAAAWR, GRAAAAAA!!! :::giggle:::  
  
Yahiko: You have really long hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru: :::smacks forehead::: :::suddenly disappears:::  
  
Kaoru: YAY!  
  
Kenshin: :::is suddenly Battousai::: All right...time to get this over with...:::draws bubble blower of doom:::  
  
Sano: :::is suddenly Zanza (Why? Because I say so.)::: You got it. :::also draws bubble blower of doom, but it's a really big one, much bigger than necessary::: :::throws BBOD over his shoulder:::  
  
Kenshin: :::holds up BBOD::: This isn't a reverse-blade Bubble blower. I won't take it easy on you...  
  
Sano: :::holds up Zanbabubbleblower:::This isn't the normal, average-sized bubble blower...you won't need to take it easy...:::grins:::  
  
Kenshin: ::::dips BBOD in bubble stuff and starts blowing with god-like speed::: En Guarde!  
  
Sano: :::struggles to get ZBBBOD in the bubble stuff::: ...it's too big GAH!  
  
Bubble: :::taps Sano on the shoulder::: Excuse me sir...:::punches:::  
  
Sano: :::falls to the ground:::   
  
Kenshin: I'm willing to overlook the fact that you're using my swirly eyes because....I WIN!  
  
Kaoru: :::is suddenly a Meiji Era superheroine Shape of, a giant shark!:::  
  
Kenshin: :::is also suddenly a Meiji Era superhero--wait...was he a super hero to begin with?::: Shape of, a bucket of water!  
  
Kaoru: :::is a giant shark::: GRAAAAWR!  
  
Kenshin: :::is a bucket of water::: :::slooshes::: Beware my power?  
  
Authoress: Ok, this is me speaking. End of chapter.  
  
All: Why?  
  
Me: BECAUSE I said so.  
  
All: Why?  
  
Me: Because I can.  
  
All: Why?  
  
Me: STOP SAYING THAT!  
  
  
  
A/N: ...heh?


End file.
